Personality Change
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Mikan Sakura as you know...she is a happy-go-lucky person well...she isn't in this one... Her personality is cold and stoic. She is loving and looks like an angel, but...she can't help but...fall for those crimson eyes... MxN
1. Introduction

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Introduction**

As in the manga and anime, the young heroine is happy and always has a small plastered on her face? This story is about Mikan being forced to doing dirty work for the AAO and has no one. She is sent to Gakuen Alice to spy on the head master. Mikan slowly falls in love with a certain other boy, but she tries to resist so he wouldn't be killed. Later on more mysteries unfolded and Mikan has a personality check up? Will she become that happy and smiley girl again or, will she stay a cold and rebellious girl? Will her heart change and will she leave AAO to finally have her happiness?


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

It was two in the morning and the moon was still out. Out while everyone sleeps peacefully, a seventeen year old girl with all the power or Alices' in the world fighting others to help the AAO. She knows they are evil greedy bastards, but doesn't have anything else that she is good at except…killing. The young yet powerful girl's name? Simple everyone from other organizations quake in fear hearing the name. Her name is…Mikan Sakura and her code name…Bloody Rose. Her name was given to her because she is stunning and yet deadly just like a rose. Every time someone sees her…she has the same exact thing on. A mask with a single rose and thorns around the edges and blood from her victims. Her clothes are shorts and a long sleeve right shirt under a red shirt. The clothes would always be stained with blood and everyone who went by her shook even though they didn't know her.

**(Two Nights Ago)**

Mikan had a gun in her shorts, a sword tided to her back, and a hidden bade hid on her thigh. She was on a mission to get information on the academy called Gakuen Academy. When she entered the room with the documents in them, she met a boy around her age having flames dance in his palm. The girl smirked under the mask and then headed towards the boy and hit him. She hit him a couple of times, but he wouldn't fight back. Mikan got pissed off and punched his mask off. Mikan looked at the teenager and gasped. He had messy raven hair and…crimson eyes. "Why won't you fight me?" Mikan screamed, "Just because I'm a girl?"'

The boy spat out blood and then smirked. "No." He replied.

"Why then?"

"Because…you're forced to do this."  
"Don't pity me!"  
"I'm no-"  
Before the boy could talk anymore, Mikan punched the guy in the gut and made him unconscious. She quickly got the file and went back to the base. "_That boy."_ The girl thought, "_Read me like an open book."_

She went back to the base and handed the file to the head of the AAO named Reo Mouri age thirty-seven. Mikan could have easily eliminated AAO, but just couldn't…the place…was the place she could call home.

**(In Reo's Office)**

Mikan walked in and dropped the file on his desk and started to walk out with an emotionless face. "Wait." The red haired man commanded.

Mikan cursed under her breathe and then looked at the man straight in the eye. "What is it?" She asked rudely.

"Come back in here tomorrow at nine, and I'll tell you what you next mission is."  
"Hn." Mikan replied and then walked out of the room.

Mikan walked to her room and sat on her bed. She suddenly sat up and went to the window. She looked at the full moon and sighed. "_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Mikan asked herself looked back at the moon, "_I have to listen to that bastard's orders…Why not just kill him? I have all the Alices in the world so it wouldn't matter."_

The girl suddenly started coughing and then holding onto the bar on the bed. "Bastards!" Mikan screamed.

The girl fell to the ground clutching her chest. Her hands started to glow a greenish color and then she slowly relaxed. Someone banged on the door. "Are you alright Mikan?" Asked a guard that always guards the area.

"Does it fucking sound like I'm okay?" Mikan yelled.

She opened the door panting. "What the fuck do you care?" Mikan screamed, "Last time I checked you call taking care of me _babysitting_."

The guard stepped back and then went on his knees. "I'm truly sorry Mikan." The guard said.

"Who ever said you could call me Mikan?" The girl asked coldly, "To you…you use my code name."  
"Yes, Bloody Rose."

"That's better now, get out of my sight."  
The guard hurried away and then the girl heard laughing. She made fire and through it at the person. "What do you want Tuna breathe?" Mikan asked the girl.

A strawberry blonde hair girl with hair that went up to her shoulder walked over to Mikan and looked at her with hatred. "Reo-Sama is calling you." Luna said while pointing to his office.

"Tell him later." Mikan said walking away, "I need to go to _that_ place."

Luna sighed and then looked at Mikan a little kinder. "The lies I say will soon catch up with me and we'll get in trouble." Luna said, "Those people don't need you."

"I lived there for eight years before I came here." Mikan said.

"You came to the AAO about three years?"  
"Four."

"Whatever." Luna said and sighed, "Get going or I'll change my mind."  
"Thanks."

Mikan quickly disappeared in the darkness and Luna smirked and went to Reo's office. "She left." Luna said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Excellent." Reo said evilly, "Now tell the men there to start the fun."  
"Understood."

Luna wiped out a silver phone and dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. "Do it." Luna said and then closed the phone.

She looked at Reo and went up to his desk and tried to make him want her. Reo smiled and guided Luna to his lap and then started to laugh. "That girl." Reo said though his laughing, "I'll break her like a dog."  
Luna started to laugh and then looked at Reo and then continued laughing with him.

**(With Mikan at the Orphanage)**

It was still dark, but Mikan knew that all the children were awake. Mikan knocked on the door and waited for them to open it. Thirty minutes past and Mikan was feeling something wrong. Mikan kicked the door open and her eyes widened. Blood and corpses were all over the place. "NO!" Mikan screamed.

Then, Mikan heard a scream. Mikan ran to the room and saw the guard that was with her a while ago about to kill the boy. He was ten and he had gray hair and green eyes. Mikan's rage took over her and she killed the man. The boy dropped to the floor and started to cry. Mikan looked around the whole house to see if there were any survivors, but sadly…none.

Children's corpse and adults' corpse were every where. Mikan looked at the wall and then started to cry. The wall read "You can never leave to go to your precious orphanage again."

Mikan went back to the little boy and held him tight against her and started to cry. "I'm sorry." Mikan whispered the boy, "I'll protect you…And I'll never show my emotions to anyone again."  
The boy just sobbed while Mikan comforted him. The boy looked at Mikan, but tears were still running down his cheeks. "I won't ever cry again!" The boy said, "I wouldn't let Onee-Chan the only one in pain."  
Mikan rubbed his head and then smiled for the last time. "You don't have to do that." Mikan said in a soothing voice, "You are my brother so you should be able to have fun."  
The boy nodded his head. "Let's go…Yoichi."

She grabbed his hand and they started to walk to AAO. "I want you to stay in my room and if anyone goes in my room, hid somewhere alright?" Mikan asked.

Yoichi nodded his head. Mikan teleported Yoichi to her room while she teleported to Reo's office.

**(Reo's Office)**

Mikan went inside his office and had fire in the palm of her hand ready to burn him. "Reo." Mikan hissed, "Why the fuck did you kill them all? They didn't do anything."  
Reo started to laugh evilly and then folded his hands in front of him. "Then, never leave or think you can leave." Reo said coldly.

"You know as well as I do that I can kill everyone here."  
"Not with this boy."

A guard came in with unconscious Yoichi in the guard's hand. Mikan burnt the guard's arms and made him drop Yoichi. Mikan ran over and caught Yoichi. "Tell me what you want!" Mikan yelled, "I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him!"

"Are you sure?" Reo asked.

"I'll do anything."  
Reo handed a folder to Mikan. Mikan skimmed through it and then looked at Reo. "What do you want me to do?" Mikan asked.

"I want you to spy on the head master and join the school and make them like you. The boy will go with you…if you want him a live."  
"I'll do it!"

Reo made an evil smile and nodded to the guard who was still alive in the room. He came back a few minutes later with a change of clothes. Mikan looked at the clothes and then nodded. She took Yoichi and the clothes to her room to change. The uniform was a long white sleeved shirt that had button up cuffs, a short denim tan sweater over it and a brown and tan colored lines skirt that was a little higher then the knees. Mikan slapped her forehead and sighed. She put on some pants other then the skirt and went to Reo's office leaving the sleeping Yoichi to sleep. "I want shorts." Mikan commanded, "I hate wearing skirts and stuff like that and you know it."  
Reo sighed and then signaled the guard to get shorts for Mikan. A few minutes later, the guard came back with shorts with the same exact designs as the skirt except it was shorts. Mikan left and up on the shorts. Some put a package with the school books, supplies, clothes, and bag so it was ready to go. Mikan looked through the box and then went inside the room and shook Yoichi awake. He yawned and then looked around. "Where am I?" He asked and looked at Mikan.

"Somewhere." Mikan replied, "Now get dress so we can go to our real school."

"You're going to go to the same school as me?"

"Yeah, now change before I change my mind about going."  
Yoichi hurried to the bathroom and changed Mikan looked at her watch and then sighed. Yoichi cam out with the boy shorts and a white button over shirt with a tie that was the same design of the shorts and the skirt. Mikan through the Yoichi's bag at and he caught it with ease. "Let's go." Mikan said and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Yoichi asked.

"A school called Gakuen Alice."  
"Isn't that school for like special people?"

"Sort of…oh! You don't have an Alice."  
"Alice?"

"Here."  
A stone came out of Mikan's body and then, she placed it in Yoichi and it disappeared in him. Then, ghosts started to go around him and such. "Let's go." Mikan said.

She grabbed his hand and they teleported with all their stuff to the academy. Tonight, is when Mikan starts her adventure with her little brother.


	3. Chapter 2:Greetings

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Two: Greetings**

Mikan and Yoichi were at the front gate with all their stuff. Mikan called the guard, but he just ignored him and kept reading his stupid porn magazine. Mikan teleported the stuff of the gate and then Yoichi. Mikan went up to the guard and punched him in the face and teleported over. A man with blonde hair with girly looking guy clothes came and the way he walked! He walked like a woman moving his hip side to side. Mikan was about to kick his ass when Yoichi called some ghost and surrounded Mikan and himself. The man chuckled and then Yoichi turned bright red and fainted. Mikan used the Nullification Alice and then touched Yoichi so he was protected as well. "Look at the pretty kittens!" The man said gaily.

"Shut up, gay man." Mikan said coldly.

The man winced and then went up to Mikan and stared at her in the eye. Mikan stared back and then kicked the man down. He chuckled again and got the bags that were on the ground and then started to walk away. "Where the hell do you think you're doing with our stuff you ass?" Mikan yelled.

The man turned around and then smiled again. "To your rooms." The man replied.

Yoichi was awake. "I want to stay with Onee-Chan!" Yoichi said, "I love Onee-Chan!"  
"Yo-Chan." Mikan whispered.

The man chuckled again and then looked at the two of them. "Alright then." He said, "Follow me to you room."  
Mikan put Yoichi down and started to follow the man while Yoichi held Mikan's hand. Ten minutes later, they ended up in a room with Mikan's name on it. "How the fuck do you know my name?" Mikan asked.

"We just know." The man said, "And this must be Yoichi Sakura correct?"

Yoichi nodded his head. "You haven't even told us your name." Mikan said, "Don't you think that's rude?"  
He chuckled again and then bowed to the two kids. "Sorry, Mikan-Chan." He said, "My name is Narumi Anjo and I'm you home teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
"Hn." Mikan replied.

"You sound just like Natsume-Kun!" Narumi said, "How cute."  
"Shut the hell up or I'll burn you." Said a boy from behind Narumi. Narumi turned around and he started to sweat. "Natsume-Kun, there is no point in using your powers." Narumi said trying to save his hair.

Yoichi started to laugh at Narumi hair because it was already on fire. Mikan sighed and teleported Yoichi and her stuff into the room and then sighed again. "Yo-Chan." Mikan said, "You can watch his hair burn as long as you want, just remember to some back in okay?"

Yoichi nodded his head and smiled. "See you Onee-Chan." Yoichi said happily.

"Later." Mikan said and clothes the door.

Natsume looked at Yoichi and then at the door where Mikan had just went into. "Is she your sister?" Natsume asked pointing to the door.

Yoichi nodded. "Yes…why?" Yoichi asked, "You have the hots for my Onee-Chan?"  
"Hn." Natsume said and left.

Yoichi shrugged and then went into the room.

The whole was like a condo, but much better looking. There was wooden flooring, marble table tops in the kitchen, a porcelain bathroom set, and soft and comfortably sitting area. Two separate bedrooms. One with a king size bed and the other one queen size with white walls. Mikan took the bigger room and Yoichi got the smaller one. In the living room, it had a large TV in the living room and in their rooms. Yoichi fell asleep right when he hit his bed. Mikan checked on Yoichi and saw him curled in a ball on top of his bed. Mikan picked him up and then tucked him into the sheets. Then he mumbled something and then Mikan made a small smile and then kissed his forehead. Mikan looked at the clock and it read 1:30. Mikan sighed and went to change into her pajamas and then went to asleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Onee-Chan!" Yoichi yelled into Mikan's ear.

Mikan jumped up and looked at Yoichi. "What the heck?" Mikan screamed, "I was sleeping."  
"It's 7:30."

"So?"

"School starts at eight."

"Oh…"

There was a moment of silence and then Mikan went crazy. "Yo-Chan." She screamed, "Go to your class already."  
"I want to go to Onee-Chan's class today." Yoichi said.

Mikan sighed and then kicked Yoichi out. "Get your stuff ready so we can leave." Mikan commanded.

"Okay." Yoichi said and rushed away.

Mikan put on her school uniform, brushed her teeth, her hair, and then looked at herself in the mirror to see if she was good. She put her long white socks up and rushed to the living room. Yoichi through her bag at her and she caught it with ease. "Hold my hand!" Mikan commanded.

Yoichi grabbed her hand and they teleported in front of Mikan's classroom. Before Mikan opened the door, Mikan looked at Yoichi. "Are you sure you want to go inside my class?" Mikan asked concerned.

Yoichi nodded his head, "I want to be with Onee-Chan." He said with a smile.

"Alright and if you don't want to stay anymore, then tell me and I'll teleport you to your class room."  
Yoichi nodded and opened the door. Everyone that was talking or doing something looked at the door and their eyes widened. Mikan walked in and then sat in an unoccupied seat while Yoichi sat right next to her. A pink and a mid-night blue haired girl came to Mikan with smiles plastered on their faces, "Hello." Said the pink haired girl, "My name is Anna Umenomiya."  
"My name is Nonoko Umenomiya." The mid-night blue haired girl said, "What's yours?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan said, "And this is my little brother Yoichi Sakura."  
"Hello." Yoichi said politely.

A teenage boy with sandy blonde hair with big oval glasses came up to Mikan. "Hello, Mikan Sakura." He said nervously.

Mikan kept her face stoic and blank. "It's nice to meet you." Mikan said.

"My name is Yu Tobita, but most of our classmates call me Prez." The sandy haired boy said.

"I'll call you Prez then." Yoichi said.  
Mikan sighed and then the bell rang. The door opened and the gay man came in wearing…a dressy and frilly shirt with tights. Everyone started to laugh while Mikan got pissed and used her Water Alice without anyone noticing and dumped water on his head. "Who poured water on my head?" Narumi asked with a smile, but he was actually pissed.

Everyone looked around and then they put their gazes on Mikan. Mikan felt them staring and stared back coldly at them. "What do you guys want?" Mikan asked harshly.

"Mikan-Chan." Narumi called, "Did you pour the water on me?"  
"No." Mikan said flat out.

Yoichi finally looked up at the teacher and then smirked and started to draw or write something in his notebook. "Well…since no one will confuse, then I'll make you guys run laps."

Everyone groaned except Mikan, Yoichi, and a raven haired girl. "Hurry up!" He yelled, "Or I'll make you run even more!"  
Mikan sighed louder and then looked at her brother. "Hold my hand." Mikan said.

Yoichi took Mikan's hand and they disappeared to somewhere. Hortaru looked up from her invention and then smirked at the seat Mikan was sitting on.

**(With Mikan and Yoichi)**

Mikan looked around and saw a large Sakura tree and then teleported to the top branch. Yoichi looked down and then around and then smiled at his sister. "This is awesome." He said while he stretched.

"Sure it does." Mikan said looking a little bored.

Mikan jumped all the way down and then gave her brother the thumbs up. "I'm going to run with my class." She yelled, "I'll come get you if you're still up there."

Ghost wrapped around Yoichi and then slowly brought him down. "Don't worry Onee-Chan." Yoichi said, "I can do it myself."  
Mikan nodded her head and then teleported to where her class was and knowing that there was someone watching them the whole time. A certain…raven haired boy,

**(With Mikan's Class Running)**

Mikan ran with ease on her twelfth lap around the whole trap. Everyone was panting and begging Narumi to stop. Narumi watched intensely as Mikan ran without breaking a sweat. She was the only one who wasn't sweating even once. Mikan looked around and saw people slowing down or stopping. "_Pussies."_ Mikan thought, "_These people wouldn't have even lasted an hour at AAO." _

"Everyone who is tried of running may go to the side." Narumi called.

Almost all of Mikan's classmates were leaving. Mikan looked around and saw the raven haired boy jogging on the other side of the track without sweating. "_He just came!"_ Mikan yelled in her head, "_That dumb bastard trying to make himself look good! I hate liars!"  
_Mikan looked around again and saw Yoichi running in front of her. Mikan speeded up to catch up with her brother. "Did you just get here too, Yo-Chan?" Mikan asked.

Yoichi nodded his head. He was sweating and panting hard. "You know you don't have to run…right?" Mikan told Yoichi.

He abruptly stopped and then fell to the ground. Mikan caught him before he hit the ground. "Hey!" Mikan yelled, "Wake up!"  
Some teenagers went to Mikan, but before they could see, she disappeared somewhere else. Mikan went to dorm room and left Yoichi there to rest while she went back to her classroom to continue running. Everyone looked at Mikan liked she was crazy. About thirty minutes later, they were called back in and Mikan was still breathing evenly and didn't have any sweat on her. Mikan sighed and then went to sit in her seat. "Everyone!" Narumi said, "We have a new student and I haven't introduced her you yet."  
Mikan sighed and then looked out of the window. "Mikan Sakura, come to the front please." Narumi called.

Mikan stayed put in her seat and pretended she didn't hear him. "Mikan-Chan!" Narumi screamed.

Mikan finally looked at him with a bored expression. "What?" She asked coldly.

Everyone sweat dropped and moved away from her a little. "Please come to the front and introduce yourself." Narumi said.

Mikan stood up angrily and then went to the front while cursing under her breath. "My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm age seventeen, and my Alice…is a secret." Mikan said without any emotions put into it, "If anyone asks me what it is I'll ripe your pride and I'll humiliate you in front of everyone."

Everyone was sweat dropped again and scared. "Now…does anyone have a question for Mikan-Chan?" Narumi asked.

"Don't you dare call me Mikan-_Chan_ you low life bastard." Mikan whispered to Narumi.

Narumi was sweating out of fear and then started to laugh nervously. "Questions anyone?" Narumi asked.

Most of the boys just shouted like "Be my wife! Be my girlfriend! I'll treat you well! I want to mate with you! I want you and me to be an item! Can we make a fan club?"

Mikan sighed and then went back to her desk say no to every boys request to be her boyfriend. "Free time for everyone!" Narumi said and walked out of the room.

Boys started to go around Mikan's desk asking her questions and such. A vein popped up on her forehead and then she felt like she needed to punch these guys. Then, suddenly, a man wearing all black except a white mask came in and looked around. His gaze was set on Mikan. He went over to Mikan while Mikan looked at him with a bored expression. "Who are you?" Mikan asked rudely.

"The Dangerous Ability teacher, Persona." The man said.

"So?" Mikan asked not really caring.

"I want you to go to my classroom right now."  
Mikan sighed. "What if I don't want to?" Mikan asked.

Persona bent over his head over towards Mikan's ear so no one could hear their conversation. A certain raven haired boy stared suspiciously at the teacher.

**(Mikan and Persona's Conversation)**

"I won't do anything, but the head master might do something." He whispered, "I'm your uncle so, I don't mind if you say no, but what about your brother."  
"You bastards." Mikan hissed, "You only can use the ones people love to get to them right?"  
"Who knows?"  
"You ass."  
"Come with me."  
Persona stood up straight and then started to walk out of the room. Mikan followed straight after leaving all the boys gawking. The raven haired boy followed shortly after the two figures wondering what his teacher was doing with the new student. His eyes widen when Persona led Mikan to the head master's office.


	4. Chapter 3:False Blood Shed

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Three: False Blood Shed**

Persona pushed Mikan into the room and locked the door behind him. Mikan looked at Persona and then her eyes widen. "What the fuck is this?" Mikan screamed at Persona.

"The head master has to…punish you." Persona said.

"For what?"

"For not telling us you were Yuka's child."

"I'm not who ever this Yuka is. I'm not her child!"

"Liar."

Mikan tried to teleport, but she was shocked. Mikan fell on her eyes and she looked at the mystery man on the chair. "Punish me then." Mikan said with a smirk.

"Persona." The man said.

Persona nodded his head and took off his mask. He touched Mikan's skin, but nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked, "Your Alice not working?"

Persona was angry and punched Mikan on in face. Mikan gasped, but then smirked. Mikan grabbed Persona's arm and twisted it. His whole body flipped and he fell to the floor. Mikan stood up and faced the principal or head master. "Next time you try to punish me." Mikan said, "Try someone stronger."  
Mikan unlocked the door and then exited. Mikan closed the door and then looked around. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked the person behind the corner.

He stepped out of the corner with his hands in his pocket. "You alright?" He asked.

"Hn." Mikan said and shoved the raven haired boy to the side.

The boy grabbed Mikan's hand and turned her around. "What do you want?" Mikan asked coldly.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"No one." Mikan said then smirked, "No one important."  
"Are you that girl from…the document room?"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked without emotions, "Are you falling for me?"  
He smirked and let go of Mikan's wrist and walked away. Mikan looked in the direction the boy had gone and when he was out of sight, she slid on the wall. Mikan closed her eyes and started to cough violently. "_Why the hell now?"_ Mikan asked herself.

She started to cough out blood. Mikan disappeared and went to her room. Little did she know…the boy was still watching her. He took the gem that was a greenish color and clutched it in his hand and walked away.

**(Mikan's Dorm)**

Mikan walked to her brother's room to see if he was still asleep and he was sleeping like a log. Mikan smirked and then went to her room to look for her medicine. She looked through all the bags and then punched the wall. There was a hole now in the wall and Mikan's fist was a little red. "_That bastard Reo_." Mikan screamed in her head, "_He told those idiots not to pack it! I need to kick his ass later when I go back…if I go back."  
_Mikan's hand glowed with a greenish colored light and she pressed it against her chest and then she calmed down a little. There was a knock on the door. Mikan looked at the clock, it read 12:24. Mikan walked to the door and opened she sighed and then scratched her head. "You again." Mikan said.

The guy smirked and stared into Mikan's hazel eyes. Mikan stared at his crimson eyes with a bored expression. "Are we just going to stare at each other?" Mikan asked, "Or are you going to tell me why you're here?"  
"I know that you have the same symptoms like I do."  
"Symptoms for what?"

"You cough out blood."  
"I was just coughing because I was chocking on my saliva."  
"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is that so?"

"Is that all you have to ask me?"  
"Yes."  
Mikan slammed the door in the boys face and then went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She could still feel his aura at the front door. "I'm going to be Hyuuga so you should leave." Mikan yelled at him, "I'm not going to answer the door if you knock."  
"You know my name." Natsume said.

"So?"  
"We're getting closer."  
"Whatever."

Mikan went to the door and opened it to see that Natsume on the ground to the side of the door. "Where is your room?" Mikan asked.

Natsume opened one eye and pointed to the door in front of Mikan's room. "Go sleep in your room then!" Mikan yelled at the guy angrily, "If your room is there, then just go!"  
Natsume stood up and then went into his room. "See you." He said before he closed his door.

"Dumb ass!" Mikan screamed and then closed the door behind her.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" Mikan said.

"Good evening Mikan." Said a guy on the other line.

"You bastard, you told those dumb asses not to pack me that fucking medicine."  
"Well, I forgot to tell them to and you have a mission."  
"…What's the mission?"

"Five students from that school are coming to the base at two and I want you here to protect the school."

Mikan sighed and then turned serious, "You know since you don't have anything to threaten me with so, I don't actually have to listen to you."  
"Then, let everyone in the AAO die."

Mikan stayed silent and then sighed. "Fine I'll be there in five minutes. Did you back my uniform?"  
"It's at the bottom of your bag."  
"Hn."  
"Later."  
It was dead on the other line. Mikan through her phone on the couch and then ran to her room to change. She came out in a white cuffed shirt with a red short sleeved shirt on over it. She wore a pair of pants that were stained with blood like her cuffed shirt and her mask. Mikan looked at the mask and then put it on. Mikan teleported to the AAO base and went to Reo's office to get her weapons. "Bastard." Mikan called.

Reo looked at Mikan and then pointed to a table to that had Mikan's Sakabato or Deluxe Reverse Blade Sword. The sword is not meant for blood shed, but just knocks the victim unconscious. She picked up her gun and ammunition that were just tranquilizers in the shape of a bullet. She had a double edged blade on her mid-thigh that she used only in emergency. Mikan equipped herself and then went outside where the students were supposed to come. Mikan looked at her watch and it read, 1:59. "_One more minute."_ Mikan thought and sighed.

She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. She heard a noise in the bushes near by and pointed her gun that direction. "Come out!" Mikan yelled.

Two men came out with their hands up, but Mikan frowned under her mask. "Where are the other three?" Mikan asked.

"What are you talking about?" One of the men said with a white wrapping like a mummy was wrapped around his left eye.

"I know you have three others." Mikan said, "Now tell me where the rest of them are or I'll shot your friend."

Mikan said pointing her gun to the guy who looked an age younger than Mikan sweating. "Kill him." The man said without hesitation.

Mikan smirked under her mask and shot the bullet at the guy. He fell to the ground and started to bleed. Mikan's smirk widen when the mummy man eye widen. "_It's just fake blood." _Mikan thought, "You_ don't need to worry. I know you'll take his and actually look at him closer."  
_The man stepped back and then Mikan shot the man in the back. He fell and the fake blood started to ooze out. Mikan hated to see it, but that was the only way. Mikan was standing at the only door in the whole place and the windows were all being protected by Shield and Nullification Alice. Mikan looked around and saw a flame appear right in front of Mikan like it was suppose to scare her. Mikan smirked and used her Water Alice and extinguished the flames. Mikan looked up and used the Sight Alice and saw three people in the tree. Two of them were boys and the other one was a girl in collage. Mikan shot her bullet to make them move and, they did. Mikan smirked when she saw all three of them in front of her. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Just an Alice user." Mikan said with a smirk, "Just you three."  
Mikan put her gun away and took out her Sakabato and pointed it at them. "Do you really think you will get past me?" Mikan asked.

One of the guys had a black cat's mask. Mikan knew who they guy was, but the guy didn't know who Mikan was. The woman came up and had her Alice come out…Wind. Mikan speed was fast and her strikes were precise. Mikan hit the girl with the back of her sword and she gasped for are. Mikan chopped her neck and then through the motionless body to the two guys. The man with a gray mask shook in fear and backed away.

Mikan smirked and then looked at the guy with the black cat's mask. "You really want to fight me?" Mikan asked.

He nodded and Mikan sighed. She pointed her sword at the whimpering boy and then started to laugh evilly to make them scared. "That ass over there." Mikan said to the wimp, "Will be the one to bring all your bodies back to your school."

"He probably might be carrying those three, but not me." He said.

"You're cocky guy aren't you?"

"Sure am."  
Mikan rushed forward and attacked him with the sword. Mikan hit him on the neck with the sword, but he didn't bleed. "Why…" He said before he fell unconscious, "Why didn't you kill me."  
"I don't kill for my fun." Mikan whispered, "All your allies are alive, but they are going to be out cold for a day or two."

He fell unconscious and Mikan through him or likely tossed him over to the wimp. "Take him back to the place you came." Mikan said, "If you don't I'll kill you next."  
The man nodded his head and gathered all the bodies and they teleported back to the academy. Mikan sighed and went inside. "They are all gone." Mikan said.

She gave to sword and gun back and left. Mikan teleported to her room and looked in her brother's room and saw he was asleep and out cold. Mikan touched her brother's hair and then kissed his forehead and changed into her pajamas and slept like a log until the morning. 


	5. Chapter 4:Bloody Rose

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Four: Bloody Rose**

Mikan opened her eyes and heard her brother screaming. Mikan stood up and went to her brother. Mikan went to her brother and saw him still sleeping, but screaming at the same time. Mikan shook Yoichi as hard as she could. Yoichi opened his eyes and tears started to flow out. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"I saw so much blood!" Yoichi screamed and hugged Mikan.

Mikan smoothed Yoichi's hair and kissed his forehead and then, her phone started to ring. "Hello?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan." The man said in reply, "You have another mission."  
"Already?"

"Mikan come to the AAO base and come get your equipment and I'll tell you the mission."  
"I'll be waiting."  
The other line was silent and Mikan sighed. She looked at her brother who had fallen back to sleep and snoring. Mikan smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead and changed into her uniform. Once she had changed to her outfit, she teleported back to AAO base,

**(AAO Base)**

Mikan brushed her clothes off and went to Reo's office and equipped herself with her Sakabato and gun. "What's the mission?" Mikan asked with an annoyed tone.

"Here." Reo said and through her a folder.

Mikan caught it with ease and skimmed through it. Mikan sighed and gave back the folder. "You want me to go to the Hyuuga mansion and kidnap the daughter of the Hyuuga's named Aoi…Hyuuga? And take her for ransom to take fifty percent of the Hyuuga's earnings?" Mikan asked, "And you know that they know that you will try and she is always on guard."  
"Yes." Reo said, "But, you can teleport and then just teleport out."  
"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"They have high Shield Alice users and they have lots of Nullification stones."

"Then kill if necessary."

"You know I won't kill."

"I know, then injury them badly."  
Mikan sighed. "Hn." Mikan said.

Mikan teleported to the front of the Hyuuga mansion. Ten men were in the front with guns and there were five men in every nook and cranny that you could sneak into. Mikan sighed and loaded her gun. She quickly shot all ten men in the front and teleported to the front door. Mikan used her Sight Alice and looked through out the house and found fifty men total in the living room and one hundred in total on the bottom floor. In Aoi's room, there was Natsume, and fifteen other men with guns. Mikan put more bullets in her gun and then shot the men in the living room, but the gun made no noise so, no one noticed. Mikan went around the first floor shooting all of them. Mikan was slowly running out of bullets and was going to have to use her sword. Mikan teleported to the up stairs and Mikan looked around the rooms before she went to Aoi's room. All the rooms were empty and Aoi's parents weren't home. Mikan smirked under her mask and then she used her Sight Alice once more. Mikan opened the door and heard everyone turn. Mikan teleported to the window ceil and then short the fifteen guards and then left Natsume and Aoi the only ones conscious. "Good evening." Mikan said.

Aoi shook and hid in Natsume's arm. Mikan stepped closer to Aoi and then a fire circle surrounded her. "Don't get any closer to my sister!" Natsume threatened, "Or I'll burn you."  
Mikan pointed her gun at Natsume and then moved her mask upward so Natsume and Aoi could see her smirk. She made a fake smirk so they would get scared. "Why are you smirking Miss?" Aoi asked.

She was ten just like Yoichi and she had the same eye and hair color like Natsume. Mikan put her mask back down and then put her gun back in her pocket. Mikan backed away and she opened Aoi's window. "None of the men are dead." Mikan whispered, "They are just unconscious and won't wake up until tomorrow of the day after that."  
"Why didn't you take her?" Natsume asked.

Mikan turned to Natsume and then looked at the window. "I don't kill people and I'm not that kind of people." Mikan said, "Aoi Hyuuga."  
Aoi looked at Mikan with a shock look. "How do you know my name?" Aoi asked.

"I just do." Mikan said, "Even if I get punished for not listening to him…I don't mind."  
"Wa-"Natsume said but, wasn't finished by Mikan pointing her Sakabato at him.

"Never will I see you two again." Mikan said and made her way to the window.

"What should I call you miss?" Aoi asked.

"Bloody Rose." Mikan said and jumped out of the window.

"Bloody Rose." Natsume said and smirked, "You act just liked Mikan Sakura."  
**(Back at AAO Base in Reo's Office)**

Mikan dropped her sword and gun back on the table and took off her mask. "Well?" Reo asked.

"Well what bastard?" Mikan asked.

"Where is she?"  
"Where is who?"  
"Aoi Hyuuga you brat!"

Fire started to surround Reo and Mikan smirked. "Are you still afraid of flames?" Mikan asked.

The flames became higher and Reo was sweating and panicking. "What are you doing?" Reo asked still panicking.

"What does it look like I'm doing fool?" Mikan asked, "I'm going to kill you."  
"If you do, someone in the AAO organization will tell Gakuen Alice that you are part of AAO." Reo said threatening, "They will kill you."  
"Wrong again." Mikan said.

The flames became higher and Reo was know coughing, "I know that, that _someone_ that will tell Gakuen Alice is Luna Koizumi. Correct? I already sent her to Gakuen Alice and turned her in."

Reo looked horrified and was know almost peeing in his pants. "What about that little brat?" Reo asked.

The flames came closer to him. "He is no longer my brother, but just a student in Gakuen Alice. " Mikan said while putting her mask back on her face, "I destroyed his files of him being my brother and I already erased everyone who has seen me."  
"NO!"

The fire engulfed Reo and he died. Mikan teleported out of the base and while she walked away, the base exploded and Mikan teleported back to the academy. She went into her room and sighed. "_Now I have to start the plan."_ Mikan thought and then fell asleep not knowing that a raven haired boy was at her balcony watching her the whole time…including her mask and clothing.


	6. Chapter 5:Busted

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Five: Busted**

Mikan was sleeping peacefully on her bed when Mikan heard a clicking noise at her balcony. Mikan hid behind the curtains and looked through the glass and saw a teenager trying to undo the lock Mikan had put on it. Mikan got a bat out of the closet that she always had and waited until the person opened the door. The door clicked and the breeze came in. Mikan swung the bat and it hit something solid. The thing or person flew into her room and was know rubbing his head. Mikan dropped her bat and then the temperature dropped and the guy looked up at Mikan. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Bloody Rose." Natsume pointing to the mask on Mikan's bed.

Mikan used her Wind Alice and pushed the mask off of the bed. "What are you taking about?" Mikan asked coldly.

"I know you are Bloody Rose also."

Mikan rolled her eyes and then looked coldly at Natsume. "What the hell are you getting at?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan Sakura is Bloody Rose." Natsume said looking around Mikan's room, "You work for the AAO and also burned it down. You are the one who is doing the grunt work, but can't help but feel like you have too."  
"I told you." Mikan said with a sigh, "I'm not Bloody Rose or whatever she's called."  
"You are wearing what she was wearing when she came to my mansion."

Mikan looked at herself and then sighed. "And you are that black cat who came to the AAO base." Mikan said and sighed, "What do you want from me? Money? Fame? My body? Do you want to blackmail me and get something out of it?"  
"No." Natsume said and went to the living room, "I'll see you once you finish changing."  
Natsume closed the door behind him and Mikan heard the TV. Mikan sighed and then changed. She wore black shorts and a red undershirt and over it, a loose white short sleeved shirt. Mikan went to the living room and looked at Natsume. "What do you want?" Mikan asked coldly.

"Tell me." Natsume said.

"Tell you what?"

"Why you were working for the AAO and you didn't kill my commands and me?"  
"I was working for AAO because I…I just…I just felt like I needed to help them and I didn't kill your commands and you because…I just can't kill."  
"What about all that blood on your clothes and stuff?"  
"…It's my blood."  
Natsume's eyes widened and then he changed back to his cold self. "Why is it _your_ blood?" Natsume asked.

"They were kids…that fought me…teenagers…other ones and some children…I couldn't hit…so…I let them hit me and then BANG!" Mikan said while hitting the table top, "The bastards that worked for AAO killed the kids without mercy."  
"Did you have any friends in AAO?"  
"Yeah…once."  
"What do you mean_ once?"_

"It's just like I said it…her name was Luna Koizumi and she was really nice to me. I told her everything I hated the head of AAO named Reo. Luna lied to me and feel in love with the bastard and when I always went to the Orphanage where I was raised…one day…he killed all of them…except for…Yoichi…Sakura…well…he's not Sakura anymore, but…Hijiri."  
"What do you mean by he's not Sakura anymore?"  
"Luna isn't dead yet and soon…she'll come and tell Gakuen Alice that I was apart of AAO and say that "Sakura was an AAO!" And my brother would also get hurt. Soon…he won't be my brother anymore. I can't let him get hurt anymore. I love him…so much that…I can't let him get hurt…no matter what happens to me, I have to let him live."

Suddenly, Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan. Mikan looked at Natsume's raven hair and then she smoothed it out. Mikan started to hum a beautiful song and Natsume's body started to calm down. "You're like an angel." Natsume said looking up at Mikan.

Mikan smiled and then Natsume's eyes widened. "You have and angel's smile." Natsume said,

Mikan started to laugh. "You have an angelic laugh as well." Mikan said,

"I've heard a lot about you being a playboy Hyuuga." Mikan said turning back to her bored expression, "I'm not interested in you…_yet_."

"So you will fall for me later?"  
"Who ever said I haven't fallen for you know?"  
There was knock on the door. "Hyuuga." Mikan whispered, "You need to go out through the balcony and don't let anyone see you."

Natsume nodded his head and then headed towards the balcony. Mikan opened the door and kept a cold face on. "You came…Luna." Mikan said.

Natsume's eyes widened and Natsume looked at the girl in front of Mikan. She had strawberry blonde hair that was up to her shoulder. Natsume then continued to the balcony and went back to his room.

**(Mikan and Luna)**

Mikan and Luna went to the living room and sat down. Mikan locked the door and then smirked. "I'm going to tell the academy." Luna said start forward.

"I'll kill you right now then." Mikan said while cracking her knuckles.

Mikan pulled out a gun from the inside of her shirt and pointed it to Luna. "Do you think you will kill me?" Luna asked, "I know you can…but you just won't."  
"I will kill you though…you are the one that is standing in my way."  
"You wouldn't!" Luna screamed while shaking.

BANG! Mikan pulled the trigger and then, Luna fell on the floor, but didn't bleed. Tears threaten to run out of Mikan's eyes, but she held them all in. Mikan picked up her phone and dialed some number and then called someone. "Tsubasa-Senpai." Mikan said.

"What's up kiddo?" Tsubasa said happily.

"Stop acting like a jackass I need you to clean up this dead body."

"What?"  
"I killed her."  
"Why?"  
"I destroyed the AAO and killed Reo and she was going to tell that Yoichi and I are the ones in charged or AAO and kill him."

"I'll be there in five minutes."  
"Hn."  
Mikan ended the call and then looked around to find something to cover Luna pale and motionless body. Mikan found a cloth and then draped it over her body and then made a small prayer and then waited for Tsubasa to come.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

A guy who was twenty-one with dark blue hair and a black star tattoo under his right eye with a blue beanie on top. He had dark blue eyes and his uniform for the collage were black denim pants with a white shirt with a black sweater and his shirt had a tie on it, but it was untied. Mikan sighed and pointed to the body. "Please…Tsubasa-Senpai." Mikan said and looked away, "Take the body away."  
He nodded his head and then took the body away from her. Mikan sat at the table and waited until he was gone to start thinking of the rest of the plan she had to do before she left the academy.


	7. Chapter 6:Mikan's Plan

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Six: Mikan's Plans**

Mikan took out her notebook and started to write her plan.

I must take out my files and changed Yoichi's files

Make a new birth record for Yoichi and say his name is Yoichi Hijiri

Remove all memories of myself in my class and everyone whose seen me

Leave the academy without being seen

Mikan looked through her notes again and then sighed. "_I need to start making Yo-Chan's new birth certificate." _Mikan thought, "_Oh my fucking God! I still have to tell him that…I won't be seeing him anymore…in due time…I'll tell him."  
_Mikan went to her room and brought her laptop out to the living and turned it on. After a minute or so, it finished and Mikan typed some codes in and then a blank birth certificate popped up. Mikan smirked and then printed the blank certificate. Mikan got a black pen and started to scribe down his name, date of birth, and so on. Mikan blew on it and then put it in a folder and then looked at her notebook. "_Next is changing Yoichi's file and take out mine."_ Mikan thought and then teleported.

Mikan opened the lock file case and then Mikan looked for the Sakura family. Mikan took hers' out and then burned it. Mikan got the file she had and but it under H and then locked it back up and then teleported back to her room. Mikan checked the first two and then sighed. "_Next is going to be a tough one."_ Mikan said to herself, "_How the hell am I suppose to get them all?"_

Mikan sighed and then looked around. Mikan turned on and then the TV went on a commercial.

The commercial was about a boy and a girl who were old friends getting back together. Mikan leaned closer and then the two people lifted up their arms and screamed from the top of their lungs…PARTY! At the same time. Mikan fell of the couch and sighed. "What the hell are you guys screaming if you guys are talking to yourselves?" Mikan screamed at the TV, "There is no way anyone will come if you scream it out!"  
Mikan's eyes widened and then she punched her palm and then smiled. "I've got it!" Mikan screamed, "I'll start a party!"

Mikan though to this and then fell. "_How the hell am I going to tell everyone_?" Mikan asked herself.

Her phone rang and Mikan picked it up. "Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Bloody Rose." The guy said.

Mikan froze in her spot and then couldn't help but fall on the couch. "Who is this?" Mikan asked coldly.

The person started to chuckle. "N-A-T-S-U-M-E." The person said.

Mikan sighed and the started to laugh. "Don't scare me like that Hyuuga." Mikan said smiling, "Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Do you have everyone's phone number?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow and I want to invite everyone in the class."  
"…I'll ask Imai and get them."  
"Thanks."  
"Where at?"

"Can we have it in your room please?"  
"Why not yours?"

"Yo-Chan sleeps early and I don't want to wake him up on the wrong side of bed."  
Mikan could hear Natsume sigh. "Fine." Natsume said with a sigh.

"If you need any help, then I'll help you alright." Mikan said, "Anything you ask."  
"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Go on a date with me on Sunday."

"What! Why?"  
"You said anything."  
"I'll take to you when I get to your room."  
"Alright."  
Natsume hung up on Mikan and Mikan sighed. She changed out of her pajamas or loose clothes and changed into something else. Mikan wore a long sleeved black shirt with a black short sleeved shirt with white colored designs on it and she wore kaki shorts that where as long as her knees. Mikan stuffed her hair in a black hat so she looked like a guy. She wore short black Nicky socks with black and white converse. Mikan checked her brother's room and then once she made sure he'd be out for another hour or so, Mikan locked the door and then knocked on Natsume's door. Mikan sighed and then waited for him to open the door.

Natsume opened the door and Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume was shirtless and he had green cargo pants. His hair was messy and he looked a little zoned out. Mikan looked at Natsume up and down and down then sighed. Natsume had six packs. Mikan shoved Natsume to the side and went into his room. He locked the door and then went to the fridge. "What something?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan sat on his couch and then looked at him. "Sure." Mikan said emotionlessly and then flipped the channel from Animal Planet into some action flick movie. Natsume got to cans of something and then smirked. "_I'm going to throw the can at her and see if she catches it."_ Natsume thought while his smirk grew wider, "_Then I'll tease her."  
_Natsume tossed the can to her head and Mikan caught it with her right hand without looking. "If you're going to throw a can at me, you have to throw it harder so I can't hear it." Mikan said and then placed the can on her lap.

"Hn." Natsume replied and went to sit beside her on the couch.

Mikan sighed and then removed the hat. Her hair was brown and silky. Natsume inhaled Mikan's sweet Strawberry fragranced that lingered on her skin. Mikan's skin looked so soft yet firm. Natsume smirked and then looked at Mikan's chest. Mikan noticed Natsume staring and then flicked him on the forehead. He looked up at her face. "I hate you." Mikan said and stood up.

Mikan through the full can at Natsume and he caught it with ease. Mikan looked at the door and then looked at Natsume. "I don't drink your _real_ coffee." Mikan said putting quotes on real, "It says on the side 75 percent artificial."  
Mikan unlocked the door and opened it, suddenly, it closed and Mikan looked at the strong arm pushing the door closes. "You're not going anywhere Princess Rose." Natsume said.

"Princess Rose?" Mikan said in a question, "What kind of name is that?"  
"Your kind of name."  
Mikan sighed and locked the door. She walked back over to the couch and continued watching the movie. Natsume sat back down next to Mikan and then looked at Mikan. Natsume pulled out his phone and started to text someone. A few minutes later, Natsume closed his phone and continued to watch the movie. "Who were you texting?" Mikan asked still keeping her eyes on the TV with no emotion what so ever.

"Imai." Natsume said with a smirk, "Are you jealous?"

"No." Mikan said and slapped Natsume on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsume asked angrily.

"Fo saying that I was jealous of Hortaru Imai."  
"You already know her?"  
"We just to be friends, but I erased her memories so she wouldn't remember anything from that day again." Mikan said and sighed, "She was crying and screaming at me telling me "Kill me! I want to die! I'm at fault." But, I just couldn't…so I just erased her memorizes so she wouldn't think of things like that anymore."  
"I see."  
"Yeah…So, what did you text her?"  
"I asked her what the phone numbers of everyone in the class was."  
"Oh."

Natsume's phone vibrated and Natsume looked at his phone. Natsume went to his desk and pulled out a pen and paper. Natsume started to write numbers and named down while Mikan kept watching TV. Ten minutes later, Natsume handed Mikan his phone. Mikan looked at him with a confused look. "I want you to type when, what, why, and how the party will be alright." Natsume said, "Then, give me my phone back so I can type all of the numbers to send."

Mikan nodded her head and started to type the message. It read:

Everyone,

I, Natsume Hyuuga am having a pot luck tomorrow at two p.m. in my dorm room because, my friend as you know Luca Nogi are having an anniversary for the ten years we've known each other. I would be very grateful if you all came. Thank you.

-Natsume Hyuuga. 

Mikan gave Natsume his phone back and then waited. Natsume looked at Mikan and then sighed. "Why are you using my name and Luca?" Natsume asked, "Why not yours?"

"Because, they wouldn't believe it was me." Mikan said.

"Oh."

Natsume started to press the numbers down and then after ten minutes later, Natsume hit one last button and then he closed it. He sighed and then put down his phone. "I'm tried." Natsume said.

He leaned his head on Mikan's shoulder and without Mikan knowing, fell asleep on her shoulder. Mikan looked down at Natsume's raven hair and then looked at the clock. 1:34 p.m. Mikan sighed and slowly moved Natsume off of her. Mikan was about to get up when, Natsume grabbed her wrist. Natsume was panting and was drenched in sweat. "What's wrong, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked, "It looks like you had a nightmare, am I right?"

Natsume nodded his head and then his hand that was on Mikan started to shake. Mikan looked at Natsume and noticed that his whole body was shaking. Mikan put her hand on Natsume's shoulder and it freezing cold. Mikan stood up and went into his bedroom. The only reason Mikan knew which room was his was because, the room looked exactly like Mikan's room. Mikan grabbed the blanket off of the bed and ran back to the living room.

Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume was pale and now coughing violently. Mikan sat Natsume up and wrapped the blanket around Natsume and patted his back. He fell on Mikan's lap and then…blood. Mikan looked at the blood that came out of Natsume and then looked back at Natsume. There was blood still on the side of his bottom lip. Mikan wiped it with her finger and then sighed. "Idiot." Mikan said.

Her hands started to glow a greenish color and she pressed her hands against Natsume's head. He stopped shivering and had more color on his face then before. Mikan sighed a sigh of relief and then hugged Natsume when he sat up. "Thank God you're alive." Mikan said in relief, 'You scared me."  
Natsume smoothed Mikan's hair and then smirked. "You've fallen in love with me haven't you?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked up at Natsume and then stood up and backed away. "I don't Hyuuga." Mikan said coldly, "I would never fall for a jerk like you."  
Mikan walked away from Natsume and then Natsume caught her wrist. Mikan turned to Natsume with anger in her eyes. "Don't touch me." Mikan said while whipping her hand out of his.

Mikan opened the door and looked at Natsume with guilt in her eyes. Tears were about to seem out. "I'm sorry…Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan whispered before she closed the door.

Natsume's eyes widened and then Natsume ran out of his room to see Mikan. Natsume opened the door in hope to see Mikan…but…no one in the hallway. Suddenly, Natsume got a glimpse of a girl with brown hair. Natsume ran after the girl to see if it was Mikan.


	8. Chapter 7:Mikan Sakura, I Love You

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Seven: Mikan Sakura…I Love You**

Natsume followed the girl to the forest of the Lost. It was called this because everyone who has already gone in strangely…never comes back or they aren't the same. Natsume was slowly losing his breathe, but the girl still looked like she was going to run longer. Natsume stayed far enough away so he wouldn't scare the girl. Finally after fifteen minutes of continuous running, the girl stopped in front of the largest and only Sakura tree. She quickly climbed the tree while Natsume watched the girl go up. She had a hat on, but since it was dark out some how, he couldn't tell what color and the face wasn't clear. The girl looked in Natsume's direction and then sighed. "What are you doing here Natsume Hyuuga?" The girl asked.

Her voice was angelic and was so soothing. Natsume fell in love with the beautiful voice. "Mikan Sakura." Natsume said.

The girl went down to the lowest branch and then swung her legs back and forth. "Mikan Sakura?" The girl repeated again and then started to giggle, "If I'm Mikan Sakura what would you do?"  
"Are you Mikan Sakura?" Natsume asked.

"What if I am?"  
"Just tell me!"  
The girl giggled and then climbed back up to the top branch. Her voice then became serious and stoic. "I am." Mikan said.

Natsume went up to the tree and looked at Mikan her. Natsume smiled and then started to climb up the tree until he was only a foot away. Natsume went up on the same branch and then touched her face. Mikan looked at Natsume and touched his hand that was against her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikan asked looking away, "Why do you have to look at me like that?"

Natsume's eyes had so many expressions in his eyes. Mikan just couldn't know how to explain it. Natsume leaned closer to Mikan. Mikan looked away. "Stop looking at me with those eyes." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"What eyes?" Natsume asked.

Natsume leaned closer like their noses were about to touch. Natsume kissed Mikan on the cheek and then leaned away so Natsume could see Mikan's expression. Mikan looked shocked and yet…she looked like she really wanted him to kiss her. Mikan looked at Natsume and then looked away with guilt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Mikan said and teleported to the bottom of the tree. Natsume looked at Mikan with a confused look. "What are you taking about?" Natsume asked.

Mikan sighed and then looked up at Natsume. "I need to leave…after tomorrow…you won't see me." Mikan said, "You won't even remember me…no one will."  
Natsume jumped down and then looked at Mikan like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?" Natsume asked holding onto her arm.

"You and all of the teenagers in your class…will forget me…and that I ever was even here. I will be nothing, but a stranger in your memories."

"I love you."

Mikan looked shocked, but quickly recovered. Tears started to fall down her cheeks Mikan couldn't help, but fall into Natsume's arms. "I love you too!" Mikan said through her sobs, "You were the only person to really realize that, that I'm not a bad person. I really, really love you Natsume."

"Then stay with me."  
Mikan looked up at Natsume and more tears came flooding out. "It's not that simple!" Mikan screamed, "Everyone…the other organizations know about me…they have people watching me! No one is safe when they come in contact with me!"

Natsume held onto Mikan tightly. "I won't let you leave." Natsume said stubbornly.

"Please stop." Mikan pleaded, "I don't want you to die…please Natsume…stay away from me…or I'll have to erase your memories today."

"I don't care! I'll still remember you no matter how many times you make me forget!"

Mikan stopped crying and pulled away from Natsume's embrace. She smiled her angel like smile and then passionately kissed Natsume. Natsume kissed her back, but shortly after, Mikan backed away and pressed her index finger to his forehead a golden light started to shine. "Good bye." Mikan whispered, "My only love."  
One single tear ran down her cheek and then she disappeared in the dark leaving Natsume's unconscious body leaning against the giant Sakura tree.


	9. Chapter 8:The End

**Personality Change**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Personality Change**

**Chapter Eight: The End**

That night, Mikan made everyone she knew forget about her. Last, Mikan went to her brother's room. Mikan shook her brother away. He yawned and then rubbed his eyes his cute green eyes peeped out. "Onee-Chan are you alright?" Yoichi asked.

Mikan smoothed Yoichi's hair and then kissed him on his forehead. "I'll leave you all alone and you have to be a good boy alright." Mikan said.

"What are you talking about Onee-Chan?" Yoichi asked, "Are you…going to leave me?"

Tears started to run down Yoichi's face. Mikan quickly wiped them away. "You will forget everything about me and the AAO." Mikan said, "Good bye…Yoichi Hijiri."  
Mikan's index finger started to glow and then, Mikan pressed it to his forehead and then, Yoichi fell unconscious. "Good bye…Yoichi."  
Mikan walked out of the room and then locked the door behind her and put the key under the door and then left.

_For the next five years, Mikan lived a small life as a single woman who works in a five star high classed restaurant. Later, Mikan finds out that…Natsume Hyuuga is working as a super star and then, he slowly falls back in love with her and Mikan's cold and unwanted personality changed into her happy-go-lucky person again. Mikan soon after falls for Natsume also and they stay together until the time was right and had the special day when…Natsume's proposed to the love of his life…Mikan Sakura._

_**The End!**_

**Sorry it's so short! I really didn't think that this was my best work, but I think that I'll make a story about the Special A / Blood Plus / or D-Gray Man…Hummmm. Which one should I make? Please tell me and I'll make it! I really hope to say that the people who read my other and first story ever True Love that I really and deeply appreciate it that you commented it and also read it! Thanks a lot! **

**-Iceyicecream**

**Icey-Chan**

**Or**

**Ice-Chan.**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE **

**Everyone have a great time! I really hope you comment me thanks!**


End file.
